Uma
Uma is a main character and the main antagonist who appeared in Descendants 2. She is the daughter of Ursula, Mal’s archenemy and the leader of a motley crew of pirates, Uma has used Mal’s absence on the Isle of the Lost to rise to power as the self-proclaimed queen of the Isle. Uma is portrayed by China Anne McClain n]]. Backg und Personal y Uma is sassy, manipulative, and ambitious. Though she has a tough exterior, she seems to care deeply for her crew along with other people who are being mistreated on the Isle. She has been shown to be sarcastic sometim Physical Appearance= Uma is a beautiful girl with brown-skin, and aqua, black-white braids, and sky blue-painted nails. Her primary outfit is an aqua leather top with multicolored bands like a skirt, a purple translucent top, a aqua leather coat with gold details, and multicolored bands on the shoulders, dark aqua pants with zippers, and brown boots with pearls, sea-stars, shells, and her pirate crew's symbolic pin. Her accessories consist of a black pirate hat with brown details, sea-stars, shells and her pirate crew's symbolic pin, black fingerless gloves with sea-stars, pearl bracelets, a sky blue bracelet with spikes, black and brown belts, a black band, and a sheath for her sword Powers & Abilities eing daughter of Ursula, Uma inherited the following powers:Ukown Powers *'Magic': Like her mother, Uma is able to manipulate magic at her will. So far, she has cast a love spell on Ben thanks to Mal's Spell Book. However, she could have made the same potion that Mal used in Descendants instead of casting a spell. **'Octopus Transformation':Upon entering the water, Uma can be transformed into a cephalopod appearance similar to that of her mother, a giant/regular sized octopus with a human body R es Printed Materia Rise of the Isle of the Lost TB Films Descendants 2 TBA ationships So ''D cendants 2 Solos Poor-Unfortunate-Souls.jpg|"Poor Unfortunate Souls" Group so WhatsMyName Screenshot 11.jpg|"What's My Name" ItsGoinDown - 13.jpg|"It's Goin' Down" Kiss_The_Girl.png|"Kiss the Girl" Trivia *"Uma" is the feminine form of number one in Portuguese. *China Anne McClain, who portrays Uma, is known for providing the voice of Freddie Facilier, daughter of Dr. Facilier, in the animated short series ''Descendants: Wicked World. China's sister Lauryn McClain provided the voice of Freddie in season 2 because of China's work on the Descendants 2 *Uma is best friends with Harry Hook and has been since they were kids. *Uma and Harry run a dice game at Ursula's Fish and Chips which is fixed so that the house always wins. *Uma has taken Mal's spot as self-proclaimed queen of the Isle. *Uma's goal is to break the barrier of the Isle of the Lost and free the citizens who do not deserve to live there. **This is evident by her constant references to the poor living conditions on the Isle. **During her heart-to-heart with Ben, she states that she sees the Isle as a prison. *A prequel Serena Valentino Novel called Poor Unfortunate Soul was centered on her mother. It's revealed in that book that Ursula and Maleficent have a heated rivalry. **However, in Melissa de la Cruz's novel Rise of the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel, it is revealed that Maleficent and Ursula actually had a close relationship, and therefore, Mal and Uma were once best friends. *Uma, Mal, Evie, Ben, and Freddie are the only characters to have solos. *Unlike her mother, Uma has human legs instead of octopus tentacles. *Uma can also turn into a giant octopus just like her mother Ursula *She is the first Villain kid to be the main antagonist of a Descendants movie. *She imitated her mother in casting a love spell on the protagonist's love interest for her goals. **Ursula turned into Vanessa and used Ariel's voice to seduce Prince Eric; while Uma used Mal's spellbook to enchant Ben. *Harry often flirts with Uma in a constant game of question and rejection according to Melissa de la Cruz's novel Rise of the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel.